Come With Me
by SinginPrincess
Summary: Regina tries to lure Olivia to the dark...


**Prompt from tumblr: **How about I give u a fanfic prompt Benson meets Regina, Regina is trying 2 lure her 2 the dark saying "u and I aren't very different." "Oh yeah, how's that?" "We both had mothers who didn't love our fathers, we both had mothers who couldn't love us." (littleashesefall)

**Disclaimer:** I have been informed by the Evil Queen herself that neither I nor anyone else "owns" her but rather that she owns everyone and everything and has allowed the creators of _Once Upon a Time_and people at ABC to call her and her subjects theirs. Likewise I do not own Olivia Benson, something about her allowing NBC and the creators of the _Law & Order_ franchise to claim her.

**Author's Note:** Please note that there is some mention of child abuse (it is partly an SVU fic, after all) but it is brief and not graphic at all. I have been wanting to write for these two for ages, so I'm glad I finally managed something. I hope you like it, please feel free to leave me some feedback :)

* * *

"Oh, my dear." She shook her head slowly, waving her hand between herself and the sergeant, "You and I, we aren't very different."

Olivia scoffed at that, rolling her eyes. _If only I had a dollar for every time someone tried that load of crap_, she thought.

"Oh yeah, how's that?"

"We both had mothers who didn't love our fathers. Mothers who couldn't even love us."

Her eyes darted up at the Queen's words, a deep seeded anger boiling in the pit of her stomach. "Don't. Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!" she growled, how dare she use the word 'love' about her mother and that... that beast. "You have no idea what she went through!"

"What _she_ went through?" Her eyes grew wide at that, as if punched in the gut. "And what about you, dear? What about what she did to you?"

"My mother did the best she could!" She held up her hand to block the other woman, attempting all at once to diffuse her anger. When she continued, her voice was leveled, though it wavered in the sliver of anger she failed to hold back. "Don't you dare presume to know anything about her, anything about my life."

"I don't presume anything, Miss Benson -"

"Sergeant." she corrected automatically, attempting to regain some form of authority.

The other brunette simply rolled her eyes and started again, "I know all about you, dear. Possibly more than you yourself do."

"You're insane." She folded her arms in front of her chest defensively, trying to stave off the urge to shiver. Something about this woman made her uneasy, and yet, somehow comfortable. It scared her, though she would never make the mistake of letting this woman see even a hint of that fear.

"Perhaps," she shrugged, and it was an oddly regal gesture, "but I'm not wrong."

Sergeant Benson simply stared back at her, and when she failed to respond, the Queen continued to push.

"Your birthdays were simply a cruel reminder of her past. The way she looked at you..." the Queen shook her head in... was that sympathy? Understanding? "It must have been difficult, especially for a little defenseless girl, such as yourself." Her voice lowered into an almost whisper, her eyes wide in wonderment, "You never really had a childhood, did you?"

She didn't need to answer. She stared the other woman down, schooling her features into a mask of indifference, but her eyes deceived her. They grew misty as she remembered her inebriated mother, cursing her, throwing things. _'Happy birthday, Olivia'_ her mother's voice rang in her ears, laced with disgust, and followed by spine-chilling laughter. It was venomous. But it never stopped her. She could never blame her. She loved her mother. Everything she was now, she never would have been without Serena Benson. Her mother loved her, she knew. Deep down. She had to. _Why did she keep me?_

"I am nothing like you, Miss Mills." She managed, at last, but it lacked the conviction she'd intended.

"And you're completely certain of that?" She challenged, taking a step into the other woman's personal space.

"You" she leaned in towards the shorter woman, unfazed by her attempt to intimidate, her voice stern and exacting, "are a murderer".

The Queen smirked at that, the regret void from her gaze. "And what about you, dear? What of the lives you've taken?"

"That's different, _dear_." she retorted, with great emphasis on the last word. "I have never taken a life unnecessarily." _And they haunt me all the time._

"Neither have I." There was a glint of... _something_ in her eyes as she said that, her voice cool and unwavering.

Olivia said nothing now, allowing the silence to surround them once more as she searched the other woman's chocolate eyes, trying to discern what lay beneath. What this woman really wanted.

It had only been weeks ago when she had allowed herself to believe that she had finally found a friend, a _real_ friend she could confide in; someone who clearly understood her pain. But now, now that was gone. That illusion was destroyed the minute Regina had chosen to reveal herself for who she truly was; the Queen - the _Evil_ Queen. Even now, though, the sergeant found it difficult to believe. Despite the other woman's manipulative gaze, she just couldn't see it. All she could see was _Regina_. That wonderfully complex woman; the former mayor of an unknown town who had moved to New York to 'reevaluate her ambitions'.

"Come with me." She whispered, breaking the uneasy silence. "You've never been happy here. Everything you love, you lose. Your mother, your partner, that sweet young boy..." her voice seemed to crack ever so slightly at the mention of Calvin, and Olivia knew precisely why; because she had lost a child, too. "Everyone leaves."

She looked away then, a desperate attempt to deflect the witch's words. Images of her mother flashed through her mind. And then, of course, Elliot. Her partner. Her best friend.

_'You're the longest relationship that I've ever had with a man... who else would put up with me?'_

He was the one person she never thought would leave her, but of course, he did. Without so much as a goodbye. Never to be heard from again.

And Calvin... she closed her eyes, fighting off the tears that were threatening to pour.

"You'll never find your happiness here, among these... people." The former mayor continued, "They don't deserve you."

Soon she felt the warmth of delicate fingers graze her cheek. "You could be so much more, Olivia. You could finally have what you've always wanted; happiness. All you have to do, is join me."

"I... can't." The words were barely audible as they escaped the sergeant's lips, and if it weren't for the close proximity, the smaller woman never would have heard them. But she did. And that's when the witch knew she would win, leaning into the other woman. Her lips no more than an inch from Olivia's as she whispered.

"You've done your job in this world, now it's time to save yourself. You have great power, my dear. I can feel it." Then her voice dropped into an almost dreamy lilt. And if she looked into her eyes then, she would have seen the Queen's pupils dilated in their desire for the power which lay just out of reach. The power that, at this very moment, ran through the sergeant's veins. "Together, we would be unstoppable."

The sergeant internally berated herself for the involuntary shudder that coursed through her as the Queen's warm breath reached her flesh. There was more to it though, an almost seductive, desperate pull to the woman's words.

_You could be so much more._ The words enchanted her mind, though still she tried to resist.

That is, until the Queen's hand slipped from her cheek, down her neck and arm, stopping only as her fingers reached the sergeant's own.

"Come with me." she tried once more.

And this time, rather than push her away, rather than resist, she closed her eyes and entwined her fingers with those of the Queen. As olive skin met olive skin, a strange tingle coursed through them.

Regina smiled down at their entwined hands as purple smoke emitted from where they were joined. It took little time for the mist to grow larger, deeper, until finally, it covered them both, taking them one step closer to their ever longed for happy endings. Or perhaps, more fittingly, their new beginnings.


End file.
